Vis-à-vis
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Défi St Valentin 2018] De Yuffie à Kairi, d'Avril à Août. T pour certains thèmes abordés.


Yo !

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cade du Défi de la Saint Valentin lancé sur le forum Geôlier de FR par **SisYa-Wa** , avec les consignes : Format lettre de « Chère XXX » à « Bien à toi, XXX », Les Femmes À l'Honneur, 14 février (logique LOL).

J'ai à peu près bien respecté. Vous verrez.

J'espère que vous passez ou avez passé une bonne Saint Valentin, que vous vous noyez dans le chocolat et que vous avez autant de niaiseries que vous voulez, que ce 'autant' corresponde à aucune niaiserie ou à assez de mièvrerie pour faire vomir une licorne. De mon côté, je sens que les chaleurs de ma chatte arrivent. Il faut vraiment que j'aille chez le véto. Bref.

Oh, pour continuer à parler de ma gueule, moi j'en ai une d'amoureuse, aussi, qui risque très très fort de passer par là et à qui je ne puis guère qu'envoyer toutes mes pensées et des images mentales de bouquets de roses. Comptons sur la télépathie. Amour, amour, je t'aime tant, je t'aime tant …

 **Vis-à-vis**

 **.**

Rideaux (Avril)

Chère demoiselle d'en face,

Ayant une vue prenante sur votre fenêtre, je me permets de vous adresser cette demande : installez des rideaux. Ou fermez les volets. N'importe quoi. Si vous voulez, on partage le prix des rideaux. Mais sincèrement, vos péripéties sexuelles ne m'intéressent pas.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse de votre part, bien à vous,

Kairi Césaire

.

 _Chère Mlle Césaire,_

 _Pourquoi n'achetez vous pas vous-même des rideaux, si vous en êtes si friande ?_

.

Chère demoiselle d'en face (vous êtes au courant qu'une lettre, ça se signe ?),

Je fermerai mes rideaux – parce que j'en ai, oui – quand je jugerai que ce qui se passe dans mon appartement n'est pas à laisser à la vue de tous.

K.C.

.

 _Chère K.C. (comme dans Brice de Nice),_

 _En y repensant, il ne me semble pas avoir vu vos rideaux une seule fois. Est-ce pour ça que vous m'écrivez ? Par jalousie ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas trop laide, si vous arrêtez d'être aussi fermée votre chambre aussi pourra passer R18._

 _Yuffie K. (Contente ?)_

 _._

Chère Mlle K. (votre sens de l'humour est discutable (et discuté)),

Est-ce un crime que de ne pas coucher à tout va ? Et puis d'ailleurs, ça n'est pas votre affaire. Je vous demande de faire preuve de décence et vous répondez par provocation. Ça n'est pas très malin, si ? Des rideaux. S'il-vous-plaît.

K.C.

.

 _Chère K.C. ('discuté' ? Vous parlez de moi, donc ?)_

 _Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre lit, et je fais ce que je veux du mien._

 _Yuffie K._

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

Oui. Avec des rideaux.

K.C.

.

 _Chère K.C._

 _Contente ? Avec la tringle, ça fait 30 balles._

 _Yuffie K._

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

Très, merci. Sincèrement. Voici quinze.

K.C.

Chiffons (Juin)

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous cuisinez ? Ça sent bon._

 _Yuffie K._

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

Une tajine d'agneau. Vous voulez un tupperware ?

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère Kairi (je peux ?),_

 _Ah, non merci. Je suis végétarienne. Mais c'était une agréable proposition._

 _Yuffie K._

 _._

Chère Yuffie (je suis étonnée que vous demandiez),

J'en ferai une aux légumes la prochaine fois.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère Kairi (contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, je ne suis pas sans-gêne),_

 _Vous n'êtes pas obligée. Mais j'en serais ravie ! Sinon, vous pouvez me donner la recette, j'essaierai et vous me direz si ça ressemble._

 _Yuffie K._

 _._

Chère Yuffie,

Voilà la recette, et le mélange d'épices.

Kairi C.

.

Chère Yuffie,

Vous n'êtes pas une cuisinière née. Voilà le goût que c'est supposé avoir.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _C'était mon premier essai. Merci pour le plat._

 _Yuffie K._

Rideaux II (Juillet)

Chère Yuffie K.,

Rideaux !

K.C.

.

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Pardon. C'était imprévu._

 _Yuffie K._

 _._

Chère Yuffie K.,

Vous amenez un homme chez vous et vous appelez ça imprévu ? Vous n'aviez même pas fermé la fenêtre.

K.C.

.

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Oui, j'appelle ça_ imprévu _. Arrêtez d'espionner._

 _Yuffie K._

 _._

Chère Yuffie K.,

Soyez plus prévoyante. Et moins bruyante.

K.C.

.

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Vous devenez vulgaire._

 _Yuffie K._

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

Moi, vulgaire ? Vous ne diriez pas ça à ma place.

K.C.

.

 _K.C.,_

 _Ni vous à la mienne. N'en parlez plus. N'écrivez plus._

 _Y.K._

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

J'en parlerai, si. Je croyais le problème réglé en premier lieu mais il ne l'était pas. Comprenez-moi.

K.C.

.

 _K.C.,_

 _Vous, comprenez-moi, quand je vous dit que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait._

 _Y.K._

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

Il était chez vous.

K.C.

.

 _K.C.,_

 _Il était mon meilleur ami._

 _Y.K._

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

À présent il est votre amant. Joyeuse promotion. Mes félicitations.

K.C.

.

 _K.C.,_

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez._

 _Y.K._

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

Comprendre quoi ? Vous avez des rideaux. Vous pouviez arrêter une seconde pour les tirer. Et fermer la fenêtre.

K.C.

.

 _NON_

 _._

Chère Mlle K.,

Quoi, non ?

K.C.

.

Chère Mlle K.,

J'ai relu vos mots. Répondez.

Kairi C.

.

Chère Mlle K.,

Dites-moi que je me trompe.

Kairi C.

.

Chère Yuffie,

S'il-vous-plaît. J'ai compris. Je suis désolée.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère K.C._

 _Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Arrêtez de m'écrire._

 _Y.K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Alors j'ai raison. Vous allez porter plainte ?

Kairi C.

.

Chère Yuffie,

Répondez. On peut en parler.

Kairi C.

.

Chère Yuffie,

J'ai encore relu vos mots. Vous vouliez que je comprenne, non ? Répondez. Je vous ai vu pleurer hier, toute la journée. Ouvrez vos rideaux.

Kairi C.

.

 _K.C._

 _Peut-être. Mais les rideaux, je les ouvre ou je les ferme ?_

 _Yuffie K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Ça dépend de la situation. Ne vous cachez pas de moi, c'est tout ce que je demande. Je m'inquiète.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Vous n'êtes pas légitime à vous inquiéter._

 _Y.K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Je sais que j'ai dû me montrer violente. Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas. Vous avez porté plainte ?

Kairi C.

.

Chère Yuffie,

Je porterai plainte avec vous. Comme témoin. Je mentirai, si vous voulez.

Kairi C.

.

Chère Yuffie,

Je vous vois lire mes mots. Répondez quelque chose.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Vous avez un problème avec la notion d'intimité. Vous voulez des jumelles, avec ça ?_

 _Y.K._

.

Yuffie,

Je veux juste vous aider.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Je ne porterai pas plainte. Il était mon meilleur ami._

 _Y.K._

.

Yuffie,

Et il vous a fait ça.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Oui. Si vous voulez m'aider, n'en parlez plus. Je réglerai ça avec lui._

 _Y.K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Comment ? Par la violence ? Laissez-moi aider.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère Kairi C.,_

 _Oui, lui latter les couilles serait un bon début. Je m'en chargerai. Maintenant, laissez-moi._

 _Yuffie K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

La violence ne résout rien. Pourtant, j'approuve votre idée. Comment allez-vous ?

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère Kairi C.,_

 _Ça ira._

 _Yuffie K._

Tableau (Septembre)

 _Chère K.C.,_

 _Je ne savais pas que vous peigniez._

 _Yuffie K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

C'est rare. Ma sœur peint beaucoup. L'odeur me fait penser à elle.

Kairi C.

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _En tout cas, c'est joli. Mais ôtez-moi d'un doute …_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Oui, c'est bien un portrait de vous. Je vous ai beaucoup dessinée lorsque vous méditiez. Vous ne bougez pas pendant longtemps, c'est agréable.

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Le voyeurisme est un délit, vous savez ?_

 _Yuffie K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Fermez les rideaux ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi …_

' _Je fermerai mes rideaux [...] quand je jugerai que ce qui se passe dans mon appartement n'est pas à laisser à la vue de tous.'_

 _Yuffie K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Mon sens de l'humour est peut-être à revoir ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Sans doute l'est-il, oui. Mais bon. Vous avez le charme, la grâce, la peinture et la cuisine. Il faut des limites à tout._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

« Le charme, la grâce, la peinture et la cuisine » ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Vous n'êtes pas la seule à regarder par la fenêtre à vos heures perdues._

 _Yuffie_

Tasses (Octobre)

Chère Yuffie,

Comment vous y retrouvez-vous dans un tel capharnaüm ? C'est un mystère absolu.

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _C'est ce qu'on nomme un 'bordel organisé'. Ceci dit, je ne retrouve plus ma brassière … Normalement elle est soit dans la machine à laver, soit sur mon lit, soit avec les tasses …_

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Que fait votre brassière avec les tasses ? En fait, ne répondez pas. Mais il me semble que c'est ça qui pend sur le coin de votre balcon, non ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi_

 _Merci, t'as de bons yeux, tu sais ? (Pour les tasses … Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est fréquent.)_

 _Yuffie._

Urgence (Décembre)

Chère Yuffie,

Vous avez les yeux vagues depuis ce matin, qu'y a-t-il ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Café._

 _Y.K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Faites une phrase. C'est une proposition ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Non. Plus de café._

 _YK_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Voulez vous monter prendre une tasse ? Le code d'entrée est 5026B. À gauche en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _You're a lifesaver._

 _Y.K._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Tu as oublié ton briquet.

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Lance-le avec la lettre, il n'est pas fragile._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Tu es de plus en plus tête en l'air, non ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Les examens approchent._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Ceci explique cela. Et tu abordes les partiels en oubliant de racheter du café ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Ça va. J'ai une voisine très cool qui m'en fournira jusqu'à ce que j'aille au supermarché (?)_

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Tu comptes beaucoup sur les autres. Mais n'hésite pas. Enfin, si, hésite. Mais viens quand même.

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Tu as besoin de faire le point avec toi-même ? Toi, n'hésite pas. Si tu veux venir._

 _Yuffie._

.

Chère Yuffie,

Sans offense, j'ai peur de ne pas savoir où poser mes pieds. Le sol est invisible.

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Tous les appartements étudiants sont dans cet état avant les partiels._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Ton appartement est toujours comme ça. Ta pile de vaisselle me donne le vertige.

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Viens la faire si ça te gêne._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Tu es vraiment impudente. Ne me mets pas au défi.

Kairi

.

Chère Yuffie,

Ça fait trois jours que je ne t'ai pas vu prendre un repas. Le café a peut-être un effet coupe-faim mais tu sais qu'il faut manger, n'est-ce pas ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Merci pour le rappel, j'avais zappé._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Tu n'as pas mangé pour autant. Tu veux une tajine ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Tu es plus insistante que ma mère. Et je t'assure qu'elle l'était._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Mes condoléances. Pas très utiles mais sincères. Je tiens cette insistance de ma grand-mère. J'ai fait du riz pilaf aux lentilles. J'arrive.

Kairi

.

 _2236A, porte 18_

Présent (Janvier)

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Bonne année !_

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Bonne année à toi aussi. Je vois que tu es rentrée chargée.

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Mon père a les moyens. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Je dois t'avouer que je n'entends pas très bien. Tu veux bien ouvrir la fenêtre ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Là, tu as entendu ? J'espère parce que ça gèle les doigts de jouer comme ça._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Oui, j'ai entendu. C'est beau. Tu as appris il y a longtemps ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça.

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _J'ai commencé le piano toute petite, puis j'ai arrêté, et j'ai repris au lycée. Mais je ne pouvais pas ramener le piano dans cet appartement, je n'aurais même pas eu la place de mettre un matelas en plus._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Tu joueras encore fenêtre ouverte ? C'est bizarre d'entendre quelques notes par interférence. Bizarrement agréable aussi. Mais ça rend curieuse du reste. D'ailleurs, c'était quoi, le morceau d'hier ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _C'était Le Cygne, de Camille de Saint-Saëns, dans Le carnaval des animaux. La version orchestrale est plus … complète, en toute logique. En fait, écoute tout le carnaval. Le tout dure une vingtaine de minutes, mais c'est vraiment … Soufflant._

 _Yuffie_

.

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Ouvre la fenêtre, ce soir à 19h._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Comment savais-tu ? C'était étrange d'entendre une version aussi … lente ? Dramatique ? Enfin, ta version de cette chanson, mais j'adore. Vraiment.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Le mot que tu cherches, c'est peut-être 'mineure' ?_ Girls Just Want to Have Fun _est une chanson très joyeuse mais au final, les paroles revendiquent une réalité assez sombre, au final. Et je t'ai entendu la chanter vingt mille fois. Tu as une jolie voix. Mais tu ne sais pas chanter._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

C'est un compliment ou une insulte ? Mais c'est vrai, je n'avais jamais vu cette chanson comme ça. Merci. J'ai hâte d'être en été.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Déjà ? Profite d'abord de l'hiver. Bon, d'accord, on n'a pas un hiver blanc plein d'anges de neige comme en montagne mais il y a les vendeurs de marrons chauds, de vin chaud, de chocolat chaud …_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Tu ne cites que des comestibles. Tu as faim à ce point ?

Mais j'ai hâte d'être en été pour que tu ouvres tout le temps la fenêtre. Comme ça je pourrai entendre le piano parfaitement.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi, Kairi,_

 _Tu ne diras plus ça quand tu m'auras entendu faire la même erreur sept fois de suite et recommencer le même morceau dix fois de plus par jour. (La nourriture d'hiver est tellement réconfortante !)_

 _Yuffie_

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Le tabac est fermé. Tu n'as pas des cigarettes de secours ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Tu m'as déjà vu fumer ? Sérieusement ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Oui. L'année dernière, en … mars ? Fumeuse occasionnelle ? Ou tu as arrêté ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Et c'est moi qui ai un problème avec le voyeurisme ? Mais tiens. J'ai bien arrêté, en mars dernier, mais j'ai toujours gardé ce paquet avec moi. Au cas où.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Encore une fois, tu me sauves la vie. Dis-moi toi, quand tu as besoin de quelque chose._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Justement, tu n'aurais pas du scotch ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Ah, la bouteille est en verre, je vais la casser si je la lance à ta fenêtre._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Sérieusement ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Oui, sérieusement._

 _Yuffie_

 _._

 _Kairi,_

 _Ah, oui ! Du papier collant, comme scotch ! Pardon ! J'ai dû passer pour une alcoolique … Ce que je ne suis pas. Je tiens d'ailleurs très mal l'alcool. Mais tiens, du vrai scotch pour le coup. Tu peux le garder, il n'est pas à moi._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Tu donnes les objets des autres ? Je me souviendrai de ne jamais rien oublier chez toi.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _C'était à mon meilleur ami. Tu comptes donc venir chez moi ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Pas de regrets, alors. Tu ne comptes toujours pas porter plainte ? Et bien sûr que je vais venir chez toi. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille que dans un sens. Comme ça je pourrai mieux te voir jouer.

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Oublie ce que j'ai dit sur la plainte. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en discuter. Barre cette phrase de mon message et fais comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, tu veux bien ? Désolée.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Ça va. Mais non, je ne porterai toujours pas plainte. Je l'ai revu. Il s'est excusé, tu sais ? Il a dit que si j'allais voir les flics, il ne nierait pas. Mais … sur le moment, il ne s'est pas rendu compte, je crois. Un peu comme moi. J'ai mis du temps à capter ce qui se passait vraiment. Il ne m'a pas entendu dire non. Bien sûr, je lui en veux encore mais … Mais je pense que ça le suivra déjà assez toute sa vie dans sa tête, non ? En plus, si je porte plainte, il pourra transposer le rôle de la méchante sur moi. Il pourra compter sa sanction judiciaire comme suffisante pour ne plus s'en vouloir lui-même. Je ne suis pas si gentille, hein ? Je veux qu'il se sente coupable toute sa vie, un peu. Pourtant je ne le déteste toujours pas. C'était mon meilleur ami. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir, tous les deux ? Quand je repense à ce soir, il me dégoûte. Mais j'ai toujours de l'affection pour lui. J'espère que le temps mettra ça au clair._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Merci. De bien vouloir m'en parler. Pour ce garçon … Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Bien entendu, de mon point de vue, il devrait croupir en prison, mais ça n'est pas ce que tu veux, alors je ne te conseille pas, en ce sens, d'aller voir la police. Fais ce qui te semble bon pour toi, ce qui te semble juste et surtout, vraiment, ne regrette pas les choix que tu fais maintenant plus tard.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Merci aussi. Et de rien. Je suis contente de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un. Tu es la seule, tu sais ? Ma meilleure amie est proche de lui aussi, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Et ma famille … Bon, eh bien, ça n'est pas un sujet qu'on est capables d'aborder. Et lui, il me forcerait au procès, c'est certain. Merci de ne me forcer à rien._

 _Yuffie_

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Mais mes dieux ce bouquin est ÉNORME. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Y a combien de pages ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Anna Karénine, en version intégrale (normalement, c'est séparé en deux tomes). Mon père relit ce livre tous les hivers, il me l'a offert à Noël, un peu pour me forcer. J'avais demandé des classiques mais pas forcément si longs … 928 pages, puisque tu demandes. Tu veux que je te le prête ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Euh, non, merci. Je vais déjà voir le film. Et puis j'ai du mal avec les pavés. Et les classiques. Si je dois lire, c'est surtout des bandes-dessinées et des trucs pour les cours. C'est intéressant, au moins ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Oui, c'est très chouette. Il y a une véritable ambiance, très … très russe, en fait, avec le thé, le samovar, la neige … Ça n'est pas le sujet mais ça se sent en permanence. J'aime bien. J'ai l'impression de voyager.

Kairi

.

 _Chère, très chère Kairi,_

 _Tu as acheté une chapka ? C'est à cause de ton livre ?_

 _Yuffie, l'Étonnée_

.

Chère Étonnée,

Oui. Anna Karenina plaide coupable. C'est de sa faute. Je me shoote au thé russe, aussi. J'ai même une jupe brodée à la russe. Alors qu'il n'y en a pas dans le livre.

Kairi, la Voyageuse

.

 _Kairi, chère Voyageuse qui habite toujours en face,_

 _Tant que tu ne deviens pas pro-Poutine, le monde n'est pas perdu._

 _Yuffie, la Sidérée_

.

Chère Sidérée,

Qui te dit que je ne suis pas pro-Poutine ?

Kairi, la Russe de Russie

.

 _Chère Kairichka,_

 _Euhm, ta manière d'avoir une once d'intelligence ?_

 _Yuffie, la Dubitative_

.

Chère Dubitative,

Bonne réponse.

Kairi, la Russe LGBT

Résultats (Février)

Yuffie,

Une livre, ça fait combien en grammes ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Internet dit 453, 592 g. Pourquoi ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Merci. J'ai imprimé une recette en Anglais mais internet plante alors je ne pouvais pas convertir les mesures. Je savais que j'aurais dû en prendre une où ils comptaient en tasses et en cuillères.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Cookie Dough ? Je n'ai aucune idée de commet ça peut bien s'appeler en Français. Je vais voir des amis ce soir alors j'en fais un gros bol.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Est-ce que je suis invitée ? J'ai besoin de réconfort sucré !_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est vrai que tu tires une sale tête.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Merci, c'est réconfortant à entendre, vraiment. J'ai eu mes résultats d'examens. En soi, c'est pas dramatique, j'ai la moyenne, mais ric-rac … J'aime bien avoir quelques points d'avance au premier semestre, sinon je stresse beaucoup trop en mai. D'autant que je pensais m'en être sortie en Ergonomie mais c'est juste catastrophique …_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Ergonomie ? Tu fais des Sciences de l'ingénieur ? Je te garderai un bol de Cookie Dough.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Non, c'est Ergonomie Cognitive. Je suis en psycho. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est. Je ne saurais pas te répondre. Merci d'avance pour le bol !_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Tu ne sais pas dire ce que c'est et tu pensais t'en sortir ? Hm … Ceci dit, je peux venir te donner le bol maintenant ? Parce que si quand on a fini le nôtre Sora remarque qu'il en reste quelque part dans l'appartement il va forcément finir par trouver.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _J'avais de l'espoir ? Bien sûr. Tu connais le code._

 _Yuffie, qui a faim_

Urgence II (Mars)

 _Kairi ?_

 _Ça va pas ? Je t'ai entendu crier, non ? Tu t'es fait mal ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Ça va.

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Je te jure, tu vois pas ta gueule quand tu dis ça._

 _Yuffie, qui commence à s'inquiéter et risque de débarquer si tu craches pas le morceau._

.

Yuffie,

C'est juste mes règles. J'ai pas réussi à dormir.

.

 _Kairi, douce Kairi, pauvre Kairi,_

 _Tiens. Fais-toi une tisane avec ça. J'ai eu des règles douloureuses pendant un bail, ça s'est vraiment arrêté qu'avec la pilule mais ce truc apaisait un peu. J'en garde toujours au cas où._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Merci.

.

 _Brave Kairi,_

 _Ça marche ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Bof.

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Alors essaie ça. C'est du flurbiprofène, ou, comme disait ma mère 'l'ibuprofène des femmes'. Prends-en un seul, d'accord ? Si ça fonctionne, demande à ton médecin de t'en prescrire. D'ailleurs, tu peux pas lui demander la pilule, plutôt ? Je te jure, c'était miraculeux._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Pas besoin.

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Hm ? Ah, oui … c'est vrai que ta vie sexuelle est pas … chargée._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Même si elle l'était, en fait. Mais toi, pourquoi tu as tous ces trucs si tu n'as plus mal ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Ah, à te lire on dirait que ça va mieux ! En fait, quand j'étais petite, j'avais déjà mal. J'ai eu mes premières règles à onze ans. C'était douloureux, mais tout le monde avait l'air de dire que c'était normal, donc j'ai rien fait, j'ai juste pris la tisane, et un peu plus tard ma mère m'a donné le médoc. Ça a empiré vers mes treize ans, quand j'ai commencé à fumer (mais j'ai fait le lien que plus tard, sinon j'aurais arrêté de suite), et je me suis mise à faire des malaises vagaux. Y avait des jours où je ne pouvais même pas me lever. À mes troisièmes règles avec malaise vagal, je croyais que j'allais passer toute ma vie comme ça et que c'était naturel. Mais j'ai fait mon malaise au collège. C'était en cours de sport. J'avais été le matin à l'infirmerie, mais même les médicaments de ma mère n'avaient rien fait, alors tu te doutes que c'était pas de la plus grande efficacité. Comme je ne voulais pas prévenir mon père et qu'il vienne me chercher j'ai dû retourner en cours. Au début de l'échauffement, j'ai demandé au prof si je pouvais rester assise à regarder les autres pour cette semaine. Il m'a demandé pourquoi, et comme j'étais honnête de base je lui ai dit que j'avais trop mal à cause de mes règles. Il m'a pas prise au sérieux, alors qu'il savait combien j'aimais le sport. J'ai été courir. Même quand je me suis effondrée sur la piste, il m'a pas tout de suite prise au sérieux. Il devait penser que je jouais la comédie pour prouver que j'avais raison (parce qu'il savait combien je détestais avoir tort). Quand il a vu que je pleurais, et que j'arrêtais pas, il m'a retirée des bras de mon amie pour me porter dans les vestiaires. C'est là qu'il a vraiment compris, je crois, je transpirais beaucoup et j'avais de la fièvre. L'infirmière ne pouvait rien faire, elle a appelé une ambulance. À l'hôpital, mon père avait une tête bizarre. Il y avait de l'inquiétude et de l'agacement. Il ne faisait pas exprès. J'imagine très bien le genre de conversation qu'il a pu avoir avec la personne qui l'avait appelé._

 _« Monsieur Kisaragi, votre fille est à l'hôpital._

— _Quoi ? (inquiétude)_

— _Elle a fait un malaise vagal._

— _Un quoi ? (inquiétude bis)_

— _C'est à cause de ses menstruations, Monsieur._

— _Ah, juste ça. (agacement) »_

 _Tu vois ? Mais il faisait pas exprès de penser ça._

 _J'ai fait des examens, on m'a posé des questions, depuis combien de temps, est-ce que j'ai des rapports sexuels, c'est tous les jours, et l'afflux sanguin .. C'est pendant cette période que mon père et moi on a compris que je n'étais pas faible, que je ne faisais pas un caprice et que ma douleur n'était pas normale. On a cherché l'endométriose sans la trouver. Quand le gynéco m'a prescrit la pilule, mon père a grimacé, il me trouvait trop jeune pour ça, ça impliquait pour lui l'existence chez moi d'une sexualité active pour laquelle il n'était pas prêt. Mais il n'a rien dit. Il a accepté immédiatement. On a dès ce moment eu dans la cuisine un calendrier pour mes périodes, que je remplissais. C'était profondément embarrassant, de sentir son regard sur moi quand je descendais petit-déjeuner, de le sentir se demander si j'allais prendre le stylo rouge et colorier la case du jour. Horrible, vraiment, mais j'étais tout de même contente qu'il le fasse, je crois. Le jour où j'ai pris le stylo rouge il a immédiatement demandé 'Ça va ?' et j'ai répondu 'Oui.', en toute honnêteté, surprise moi-même. Pas de réveil au milieu de la nuit à cause des crampes, pas de fièvre ni de nausée. Simplement, une grande trace rouge à l'odeur de fer sur les draps. La tête de mon père quand il l'a vue ! (Ça avait traversé jusqu'au matelas) Je crois qu'il ne pensait pas qu'on saignait autant._

 _Yuffie, pour Confessions Intimes_

.

Yuffie,

Waaah … La vache, ça a dû être horrible. Outre ça, c'est le plus long mot que tu m'aies jamais envoyé.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Mes règles et moi, c'est une longue histoire, il faut dire. Toi, ça va mieux ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Oui, je me suis rendormie une heure, là ça fait trois heures que je n'ai plus mal, je suis une femme nouvelle ! C'est clair, je vais demander à mon médecin de me prescrire ce truc. Pas la pilule, en revanche. Ça m'agacerait de la prendre tous les jours alors qu'un des grands avantages de l'homosexualité _a priori_ et de l'homosexualité féminine _a fortiori_ c'est la non-nécessité de la contraception.

Kairi

.

 _Journée révélations._

.

Yuffie,

Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça ? Ça te gêne ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Non non, du tout. Allez, dernière (?) grosse révélation de la journée : je suis bi._

 _Yuffie_

Anniversaire (Avril)

 _Kairi,_

 _Le magasin de déco vient de me souhaiter un bon anniversaire._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Joyeux anniversaire, alors ! Je ne savais pas ! Je t'invite à faire un gâteau ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Ah non ! Je suis née en février ! Ils m'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire de fidélité. Quand j'ai acheté mes rideaux j'ai pris leur carte. Ça fait un an qu'on a discuté ensemble pour la première fois._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Enfin, un peu plus d'un an. Tu n'avais pas acheté les rideaux immédiatement.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Tu n'avais pas demandé très gentiment, si tu veux tout savoir ! Ton petit mot m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur …_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

À ce point ? Je croyais avoir essayée d'être polie.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Tu écrivais comme un trou du cul. Un trou du cul poli._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réécrit ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Hm, parce que tu avais cuisiné, non ? La nourriture, c'est un peu mon talon d'Achille._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Vraiment ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _J'étais curieuse de toi, aussi. Je t'avais déjà vue. Tu avais l'air d'être gentille. Et puis un jour j'ai reçu un mot de toi, et c'était pas agréable. Je m'étais déjà imaginée te croiser dans la rue, qu'on discute un peu, ce genre de chose … Ton premier mot avait été une douche glacée pour ça. Mais j'étais encore curieuse. De si tu étais gentille, quand tu n'es pas en colère._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Et alors, je suis gentille ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Bah, ça dépend. Kif-kif._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Je retiendrai ce mot la prochaine fois que tu me demanderas quelque chose.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Noooon ! Tu sais que je rigole, vrai ? Et puis c'était quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que tu es gentille._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Je me doute. Ma proposition tient tout de même. Gâteau ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Je suis là dans vingt-trois secondes et neuf millièmes approximativement._

 _Yuffie_

Urgence III (Mai)

Yuffie,

Je pars quelques temps.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Où ça ? Tu es en vacances ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

 _Kairi,_

 _J'en ai marre, j'ai la tête pleine de statistiques … Je reveux des gâteaux comme on avait fait l'autre fois ! J'arrive pas à en refaire toute seule …_

 _Yuffie_

 _._

 _Kairi,_

 _Je m'inquiète un peu de ne pas te voir. Ça fait juste une journée mais … Ah, je regrette de ne pas avoir ton numéro. Tu voudras bien me le donner ?_

 _Yuffie_

 _._

 _Kairi,_

 _Tu viens déjeuner chez moi quand tu rentres ? Enfin, plutôt l'inverse. J'ai tout sauf le temps de faire les courses._

 _Yuffie_

 _._

 _T'as raté un trop beau lever de soleil sur la rue. Tu m'as pas dit quand tu revenais, au fait._

 _._

 _Kairi,_

 _J'ai tellement pas le courage de réviser que j'ai rangé mon appartement. Tu devrais voir ça ! Mais bon, d'ici demain, ça sera à nouveau le bordel._

 _Yuffie_

 _._

 _Le café de la fac a vraiment un goût de pisse. Tout le monde sait que c'est dégueulasse, pourtant on continue d'en prendre. C'est grave, comme addiction, quand même._

.

 _Je confirme, c'est à nouveau le bordel. En deux jours. Réviser ou ranger à nouveau ? Je vais écouter tes conseils. C'est important de ranger régulièrement._

 _._

 _HELP_

.

Yuffie,

Mon dieu, rassure-moi, ça n'est pas vraiment du sang sur ta fenêtre pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Kairi

.

 _Chère Kairi, enfin !_

 _Tu étais où ? Tu as lu mes messages ? C'est du rouge à lèvres, t'inquiète._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie qui détruit sa fenêtre,

Non, pas encore. Je les ai ramassés, mais j'ai vu ton appel au secours en premier. Alors ?

Kairi, voisine d'une tarée

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Je suis malade comme un chien. J'ai comme qui dirait négligé ma santé pendant les partiels, maintenant je meurs. J'espère juste que j'en ai fini pour de bon avec ça._

 _Ladite tarée_

.

Chère Tarée,

Ça t'apprendra ! Les étudiants …

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Je viens de lire tes mots. En effet, le rangement est invisible. Mets une écharpe si tu es malade, non de dieu !

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _J'aime pas les écharpes. J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont se retourner contre moi et m'étrangler._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Qu'est-ce que je suis supposée répondre à ça ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Rien en particulier. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où tu étais._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée. J'étais à l'incinération de ma grand-mère.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Oh merde, je suis tellement désolée ! Et moi qui ne pensais qu'à ma gueule … ça va ? Tu veux que je vienne avec un gâteau ?_

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Je vais venir, plutôt. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop bouger de chez toi.

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Tu es la malade la plus hyperactive que j'ai vue à ce jour. Je surveille que tu ne retires pas mon écharpe.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _No worries, je la garde. Elle a ton odeur, c'est particulier._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Dis que je pue, tant que tu y es.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Non, du tout, c'est particulier parce que même si on se parle et se voit presque tous les jours, on est rarement proches physiquement. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu sens bon._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

Oui, ça me rassure. Au fait, c'était quoi tous ces cartons dans la cuisine ?

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Oh, c'est pour transporter mes affaires chez mon père._

 _Yuffie_

 _._

 _Kairi,_

 _Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Oui, je déménage. Enfin, pas exactement. Après le bac, je voulais prendre une année pour voyager, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Alors … Je le fais maintenant._

 _Yuffie_

 _._

 _Kairi,_

 _Dis quelque chose. S'il-te-plaît, je suis vraiment désolée. Je voulais pas te le cacher, je te jure._

 _Yuffie_

.

Tu pars quand ?

.

 _D'ici fin juin. On va sous-louer en juillet et en août, puis le bail se terminera juste avant la rentrée._

 _Yuffie_

.

Yuffie,

C'est beaucoup à enregistrer. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt.

Kairi

.

 _Kairi,_

 _Je sais. J'y arrivais pas. S'il-te-plaît, je veux pas qu'on passe le reste de mon temps ici en froid._

 _Yuffie_

.

Chère Yuffie,

Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec votre meilleur ami, mais je voulais vous inviter à boire un verre. Vous me plaisez, Yuffie.

Kairi C.

.

Chère Yuffie,

Vous êtes un modèle de dessin fascinant quand vous méditez. C'est étrange de vous voir rester immobile si longtemps. Vous êtes belle.

Kairi

.

Chère Yuffie,

Vous semblez calme quand vous dormez. Je voudrais, souvent, en profiter de plus près.

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Tu es … sublime quand tu joues du piano.

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Un jour, tu me joueras un morceau particulier ? Une sérénade ?

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Je crois que je tombe de plus en plus sous ton charme.

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Tu es bi, vraiment ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai une chance ?

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

J'ai longtemps cru que tu me plaisais. Je te regarde dormir, tout est évident. En fait je t'aime, je crois bien que je t'aime depuis le début. Tu n'es pas obligée de me rendre mes sentiments. Mais s'il-te-plaît, n'arrête pas de m'écrire.

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Ma grand-mère est morte. Aujourd'hui. J'ai dû l'apprendre de la bouche d'un inconnu, au téléphone. J'ai besoin d'un câlin. Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. Sora et Riku seront là mais … Je voudrais être dans les bras de celle que j'aime ? Putain.

Kairi

.

Yuffie,

Voilà. Tous ces mois d'inavoués, de non-envoyés, tout est là. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, pas vrai ? Qu'on soit en froid ou non ne tient plus qu'à toi. Va, va faire le tour du monde, tu as raison, rien ne t'attache et tu n'as pas à revenir. Pardonne mon amertume, aussi. Mais ça devait sortir. Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser partir sans t'avoir dit ça.

Kairi

Bagdad (Août)

 _Chère Kairi,_

 _Je t'écris depuis Bagdad. J'ai voulu commencer à t'écrire dès que je suis entrée dans l'avion, mais bon, je n'aurais rien eu à te raconter alors je me suis retenue. J'espère que tu recevras vite ce courrier. Il fait trop chaud, et les couleurs sont très vives. Je crois que ça te plairait. Il y a des tonnes d'épices sur le marché, ça sent dans tout le quartier ! Les gens me regardent d'un drôle d'œil, ils ne doivent pas voir des asiatiques tous les jours._

 _Je t'avoue que je me demande un peu ce qu'on va devenir. Tu me manques déjà. J'espère qu'on va tenir. On va tenir, pas vrai ? On n'aura jamais été séparées aussi longtemps, ni aussi loin. Je t'enverrai régulièrement des lettres et des cartes pour te dire où je suis. Je n'ose pas encore t'appeler. Je n'ai jamais entendu ta voix au téléphone. C'est stupide, hein ? Je te donne quand même le numéro de l'hôtel. Je reste ici jusqu'au douze août._

 _Ces derniers mois avec toi étaient exceptionnels. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de partir. Tu me manques, mais je suis heureuse d'être là où je suis. Si j'ai bien compris, la levée du courrier est dans une heure, le temps que je trouve la poste, je vais conclure ici._

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Ton amante du bout du monde_

 _._

Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme – trop – souvent, je ne sais pas moi-même. Alors n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !


End file.
